1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector apparatus and a receiving connector of the connector apparatus, and more particularly to a connector apparatus and a receiving connector of the connector apparatus for supplying electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric device operates by receiving power supplied from a power source. Typically, the electric device receives the power supply from the power source via a connector apparatus. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 5-82208 and 2003-31301, the connector apparatus achieves electric connection by engaging a male connector (hereinafter also referred to as “inserting connector”) and a female connector (hereinafter also referred to as “receiving connector”).
In recent years, as a measure for preventing global warming, research is being made for a technology for supplying high voltage direct current power experiencing little power loss in voltage conversion/power transmission and requiring no increase in the thickness of the cable for power supply. Such technology is desired particularly for data apparatuses (e.g., servers) which consume large amounts of power.
The large power supplied to such devices may adversely affect the human body or the performance of electronic devices.
Taking into consideration that maintenance and settings of data apparatuses (e.g., servers) using high voltage are performed by humans, connectors used for such data apparatuses are to have configurations different from those of typical connectors connected to commercial AC power sources.